1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a quick change-over pallet system for maximizing the productivity of machine centers and in particular to a system that allows pallets to be switched very rapidly.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally when parts are to be machined, they are individually mounted on the bed of the machine for the machining operation. This involves lots of set-up time and adjustment of the machining tools and parts to be machined by the operator and is time consuming, since each individual part must be setup.